model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roz Claesson
Roz Claesson is a fourth-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Class of 2031). Appearance Roz has a pale complexion and light blonde hair with dark navy eyes. His hair is parted in the middle and neatly styled. His resting expression tends to look anxious even when most of the time he's not anxious at all. Otherwise, he's mostly seen smiling. Personality Even though he's not the best speaker, Roz is a friendly and outgoing Hufflepuff. His actions usually make him seem a lot more stupid than he actually is. On the outside, he doesn't seem like the academic type, especially due to his strange, loud behavior, and dense reactions to positive attention. But due to his upbringing, he ended up quite skilled in academics and magic. Following good work habits naturally came to him, and so he's always been a good student no matter where he went. However, his modesty would not allow him to admit his achievements. He'd much rather feel happy from seeing someone else succeed and gain something in his stead. Watching a friend someone do something he isn't able to—seeing them improve and flourish in their work—also makes him happy. Sometimes he's so kind towards people that it could be seen as idiotic and selfless. Roz doesn't put forth effort to participate in extracurricular activities unless his friends urge him to, as he'd also much rather be the person watching and cheering them on. Earning the attention of a crowd has never been something he enjoyed. Background Summary Hailing from a prestigious family that believes in pure-blood superiority has definitely caused him some struggle. He disagrees with this stereotypical belief, and just thinks that everyone is equal. To him, it didn't really matter! Part of this thought process simply came from his childish ideals, but he stuck to it really well. From as far as he can recall, Roz had constantly been sent into private tutors and had little attention from his parents growing up, thus not establishing much of a good relationship with them. Rigorous courses took up his time in order to make him into the perfect wizard but in the end, he started to grow lonely and deprived of enjoyment. He greatly desired close friends as well, but never really had an opportunity to make them anyways. Time and time again, people who got close to him as "friends" would turn on him as he was frequently used just for his parents' status. His mindset at the time determined that being bullied was not an option for him, and having such things known to the public would cause his parents shame for their child being weak, or easily picked on. His will to fight back was not answered with strength, but instead an uncontrollable outburst of magic. This created the first instance of accidental magic.* Unfortunately, this caused the exact same reaction from his parents that he tried to avoid. Except instead of weakness, he was known as being too "violent and chaotic." His parents quickly transferred him to a different school to save face. From trying to withdraw from rigorous studies to just wanting normal relationships— to his parents, he was a failure of a son. Especially due to the fear of not understanding what happened with his magic, he longed for sympathy and understanding from them, but they showed him hatred. Matthias, a trusted family butler, was assigned as his caretaker as he was unofficially thrown out of the household. He was to be taken to a city of Matthias's choosing, which ended up being Bristol, U.K, Matthias's hometown. He was to attend a private muggle school, but Matthias still made sure he had a strict and proper upbringing. Due to his time in Muggle U.K., he grew familiarized with muggle technology and culture. Though despite this, he usually only had whatever Matthias got him, so they'd usually always be high-end items that most citizens would not buy. He had a television and all though, so he learned bit by bit about muggle items even though he never used them. Originally he was to attend Durmstrang, but due to the change of situation, he attended Hogwarts. It was a miracle he was still able to attend Hogwarts, as his family had greatly lost their desire to let him grow as a wizard. *I still need to app for this in MH I am lazy ok LOL Images Image gallery here.Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Pure-bloods Category:Students Category:Males Category:Class of 2031